Blog of a Condesending Loser
by LoveIsAJokeWithNoPunchline
Summary: Just a Blog of my Death note OC, really dramatic, lotz of stuff happening, mutiple parings, and I only own Star, Kio, Mia, and Fiaro
1. Entry 1

_A/N: This is a Blog about my Death Note OC Star, it is about her life from the time she left Wammy's house to now. If you don't like OC's then don't read. There will be pairings, quiet a few actually._

_Anyways….._

_Disclaimer: I do not own death note, oh how I wish I did, but I don't. I also don't own, Winter, Kana, or Yukimi, but they will be coming up later._

_ON WITH THE STORY_

_!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!_

Hello wonderfull people of the interweb, my name is Star…sort of. I mean it is as of 3 hours ago. But you don't know me, at all, so here's some info. My name prior to Star was Akuma Uta, but that is not my real name either. I am 13 years old. I was born on December 14 in Austria. I just ran away from Wammy's House. Wammy's Hpouse in an orphanage that is for gueinuses like me. =] I had the lowest score at Wammy's House, mainly because I never did the esays, but I didn't know how to write in English then. But now I know so you can all rejoice. My boyfriend taught me. Yes you heard me right, Boyfriend, he is amazing although he is quite a bit older then me, I guess that makes me a whore, but I don't care, his name is Beyond Birthday. Or BB/B he is amazing, he ran away with me. We moved to L.A. and we have a plan, yes VERY evil plans. *laughs evilly* but hey when your life was as messed up as mine nothing seems evil. I am evil. I've killed peple, I don't know why. I don't even remember half of it.

Well B is back from the costume shop. We are gonna where discises =]

_!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!_

_Well there is was entry 1. I love the name, cause condesinding means you think your better then everyone else._

_Well review to the blog and I will feature you in my next one. Meaning if you comment about Oh great fanfic, then that wouldn't count, but if it was, Hey star nice to here, you have a boyfriend what's her like, then that would count._


	2. Entry 2

_Okay, entry two, last one was kind of short, I'll try to make this one longer._

_!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!_

Hello, I am back. And I have news. We've [[Me and B]] have just completed part 1 of our plan. And no I am not going to tell you what it is. I'm smarter than that, maybe. I wouldn't know. I did after all technecly drop out of middle school, but I am already a certified guenius, so what does that mean. I am soooo confused.

I have became obsessed with music. I guess that is my thing. I am always connected to my ipod, but hey, at least it's not crack. I would never do anything like that. But every night I sing karaoke at different bars around the town. I'm using a fake id, jk jk…maybe. I'm not planning on going anywhere. That is up to my brother Fiaro. He is my twin brother, I'm older by 2.5 seconds. He tested for Wammy's House too, but wasn't smart enough. He ending up going to live with a foster family here in America. I haven't seen him since we were five. I'm thinking about looking him up.

I've decided that I should update my theme songs here daily. Today's it's Powder by Yellowcard. I love it. It's not hard rock, but it's not exactly soft.

Anyways, I will update tommarro, cause it's my B-Day


	3. Entry 3

_Okay I understand that people so far don't like it, but oh well I'm bored and need someway to entertain myself. My friends will like it if you don't like it then you aren't my friend, but I respect your opinion anyways. =]. Well on with the Story weather you like it or not._

_!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!_

Hi again! I am wearing my new costume. B doesn't where one though, and he told me to stop calling our plans evil. He said what we are doing is unavoidable because it was going to happen that day anyways.

Going back reading this it surprises me how stupid I should on the internet. I'm not stupid at all. I can hack into police records, not FBI yet, but I'm working on it…jk. I met someone from my past today, but she didn't recognize me. Her name is Winter. From the rumors that were going around Wammy's House before I left, she is with L now. I don't know why she was, or if L is here too, but it seems plausible.

I've began studying Eintsine's theory of relativity, written in German. I don't like the English version of books that were originally written in another langue. Maybe I'll write a book…in French. Or Japanese. Or all four langue I think I should learn Spanish too. Not because I need to, though it would be helpful, but I only know four lauges and four are considered an evil number in Japan.

I've decided that B is really complex. He is always striving to be better then L, I think, he might be trying to become L. I guess I'll never fully understand him, but what I do understand is that he love jam and sugar. I've started asking him if he wants any coffee with his sugar. I know it's cheesy, but you don't know B.

He doesn't laugh at my jokes, the only time I here him laughing is when he is practicing his laugh, but I don't think I'm supposed to know that. I haven't told him that I know yet,

I almost forgot. It's my birthday. I bought myself a cake and blew out the candles. Nobody sang, but I don't think B is the singing type. But then again a lot of people aren't. I'm not disappointed. Call me naive but I still think he like me anyways.

My new theme song is For Good. It is from the musical Wicked. I want to go and see it some time, but something tells me that B isn't going to take me.

Well, I'm going to order myself some dinner. I don't cook.

_!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!_

_Well it was longer than the first two. I hope I'm getting better. And no this is not a Troll. I don't even know what that is, nor do I really want to. I find is very rude to say that it is. Now if you would like to think it is, that is fine with me. I'm not striving to take over you mind. So go ahead, do whatever. Just please if you review, be a little bit nicer._


End file.
